Inoportunidades
by Shiomei
Summary: Kenshin desea a Kaoru y ¡oh fatalidad! Kaoru está muy ocupada para ciertas actividades. Kenshin planea acercárcele pero todo le sale al revés ya que su hijo resultó ser más inoportuno de lo que inicialmente creyó. ¿Qué embrollos saldrán de todo
1. Capítulo primero

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola Minna-san! Otra vez disculpen por poner más historias sin antes subir algún capítulo de mis otros fics. Prometo que este es mi último proyecto hasta que termine todas las historias en conjunto. Como verán más adelante, este fic es de corte humorístico. Estoy tratando de hacerlo al menos algo gracioso. Espero no fallar en el intento. Será máximo de cinco o seis capítulos.

Esta idea estuvo rondando mi cabeza y cuando se la conté a mi nee-chan Mei me dijo que estaba graciosa. Así que decidí ponerla en ff.net. Espero ansiosa sus críticas (que sé van a ser muchas). Más adelante se tornará más graciosa ya que este es el primer capítulo y pues en estos siempre se introduce un tanto el carácter que adoptará la trama. Bueno pues que lo disfruten y que me dejen muchos reviews.

¡Hagan lo mismo con mis otros fics por favor! Recuerden que sus comentarios ayudan a que se mejore el planteamiento de los fics. 

Basta de charlas,

¡VAMOS AL FIC!

**  
Dedicatoria:**

Este fic va para todos mis queridos reviewers. Gracias por el apoyo constante que me brindan. Espero sus comentarios para este fic también.

  
**Disclaimer:**

¿De casualidad ven mi nombre en los otros Disclaimers? Creo que no. Si lo hacen, por favor vayan a un oculista porque mi nombre difiere tremendamente al de Nobuhiro Watsuki, que es el creador de RK. Yo solo uso sus personajes para saciar mis ganas de escribir.

* * *

  
**INOPORTUNIDADES**

* * *

  
**_Introducción.-_**

  


El día había transcurrido dentro de los límites de lo normal en el dojo Kamiya. Claro, la normalidad entendida en el especial contexto de nuestros **_especialísimos_** personajes (sí, resaltado y en superlativo). Solo basta con que veamos quiénes son los habitantes de dicho lugar para que saquemos nuestras propias conclusiones. Chequeemos para comprobarlo.

  
Por principio de cuentas encontramos al mismísimo legendario Hitokiri Battousai, sí, al que fue antes aquel adolescente de quince años que se pasaba el Bakumatsu destajando a las personas que tuvieran la mala (por no decir la desgraciada, infausta y maldita) suerte de cruzarse en el camino del Ishin Shishi. Pero, por favor, libremos de malicia nuestro juicio. ¡Claro que él no lo hacía por el puro gusto de ver sangre corriendo! ¡no! ¿Cómo creen? si él no era un cruel asesino, lo que él aplicaba era un _castigo divino_, como él mismo se encargaba de recordárselo segundos antes de que les volara la cabeza. ¡No podría permitir que se murieran sin él primero lavarse las manos de toda culpa! ¡Todo sea en nombre de la nueva era!

Así, estos eran simples y pequeñitos sacrificios para que las nuevas generaciones vivieran en paz y tranquilidad; claro, que con uno que otro trauma referente a destajadores o de repente con la paranoia de ser perseguidos por un hombre de cabello rojo incandescente y ojos temiblemente dorados, pero nada más, nada del otro mundo; en fin, nada es perfecto ¿verdad? Como ya dije: ¡Todo en nombre de la nueva era!

  
Pero bueno, antes de seguir, creo que es necesaria una corrección a estos primeros párrafos. No es cierto que encontramos al legendario Hitokiri Battousai en el dojo Kamiya, no, nada que ver, al que encontramos es a Kenshin Himura, un hombre con apariencia de gay frustrado de treinta y tantos años que ve en su indumentaria rosada y blanca la única forma de expresar sus desviaciones sexuales y, además, trabaja como mesera en el night club... 

  
¡Ups, perdón! Otro ligerísimo error de mi parte. Déjenme recomenzar por favor:

Encontramos a Kenshin Himura, un hombre con características feminoides que viste de color rojo (desgastado pero rojo) y blanco. Este peculiar hombre nunca se cambia de ropa sea para dar pena y lograr ser admitido en casas de chicas indefensas para entrar al baño, supuestamente sin intención alguna, justo en el momento en que se están bañando o porque cree que aquellos colores hacen juego con sus ojos, ya saben, porque los resaltan. ¡Ah! Olvidaba comentarles que tiene unos ojos violetas de ensueño que son su mejor arma de conquista pero que cambian de color de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, es decir, cada vez que las desprevenidas ( ¿y por qué no desprevenidos también? ¿no dicen que mientras más variedad mejor?) no caen con los ojitos de muñeco con los de asesino sí que caen y al momento. ¡Lo que puede hacer el anime! La verdad es que nada debería extrañarnos ya pues hoy en día te cambias de religión, nombre, apellido, hasta de sexo y no te dicen nada ¿qué podría pasar con un simple cambio de color de ojos?

  


  
Y por supuesto hay más sorpresas tras esa fachada de chico perdido y lleno de culpas. Y sepan ustedes que el cambio de color de ojos es solo una monada suya, no se equivoquen, ya que además con este cambio él deja de ser aquel semi-retrasado- despistado-desubicado y sonriente rurouni para convertirse en el matador, sexy, súper hombre que plaga los sueños pervertidos de todo fan del hentai, más conocido como Battousai el destajador. Deben saber que aunque Nobuhiro Watsuki no lo quiera aceptar nuestro amado Battousai iba a ser el verdadero personaje principal pero todo se estropeó porque el maldito japonés fue tan egoísta como para quedárselo él solo y crearse sus propias fantasías. ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Viejo egoísta! Mas dejemos de lado al culpable de que no pueda dormir bien hace tiempo, digo, dejemos de lado a Battousai. 

  
Siguiendo con mi relato contaré pues que en este dojo encontramos también a Kaoru Kamiya, una kendoka que enseña (o al menos pretende enseñar) el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu, y a quien debería haber nombrado primero en este relato por ser la dueña del lugar pero que no lo hice porque si no empiezo por la ricura, digo, por Kenshin este fic no tiene rating y sin rating no gano nada. ¿Injusto? Bah! ¡Al diablo la justicia! ¡Watsuki fantasea solo durante todo el día con mi Battousai y no puedo reclamarle nada! 

  
Volviendo al tema, el Kamiya Kashin Ryu es una técnica más entre las miles que existían en Japón en esos tiempos pero que tenía una principal característica: **proteger la vida**. O sea no te servía mucho y se guiaba por la siguiente máxima: Si tu oponente tiene un arma punzo-cortante mejor corre y salva tu vida. Al parecer nuestra amiga nunca había cogido una espada de verdad hasta que conoció a Kenshin (es decir me estoy refiriendo a la Sakabato, claro está, no piensen mal por favor) ya que su técnica consiste en una serie de movimientos defectuosos con una boken. 

  
Tal como dijo una vez nuestro adorado pelirrojo, el ideal que ella toma por lema es eso mismo, un "ideal", que es mejor pensarlo y hasta desearlo ya que a la hora de estar frente a tres animalotes sedientos de sangre y venganza era mejor sacar tu katana, cortarlos en dos y acabar con el problema ¿para qué tomarse la molestia de conservarlos vivos? ¡Hay que cuidar el medio ambiente! ¡Demasiado CO2 contaminando la capa de ozono solo con esos tipos respirando! 

Mas los motivos de Kenshin Himura no eran específicamente los mejores. La verdad que él le dijo eso del 'ideal' y tanta cosa para ganarse su confianza y así tener un techo donde pasar la noche y compañía femenina, ya que diez años sin casa ni comida apropiada era suficiente, y además más tiempo sin una mujer a su lado podría haber levantado sospechas entre la población. Qué mala suerte hubiera sido que además de tener apariencia y maneras algo femeninas corriera el rumor de que era gay y se formara un malentendido. ¡Qué no es gay, él es bis por Kami! ¿Quién sabe y aparecían más gente de su pasado pero no necesariamente a pelear por el título del más fuerte sino por querer ser el dueño de Battousai? Menudo problema para el pelirrojo. Era mejor no recordar aquellas confusiones adolescentes que lo unían a Katsura Kogoro de una forma distinta a la comúnmente creída en el Ishin Shishi, ¿sino por qué creen que este le puso a Tomoe de "funda" de su espada? ¡Qué lealtad ni qué ocho cuartos! No señores no fue para nada de lo que ustedes creen. ¡El tipo tenía una reputación que cuidar y el muchachito este estaba medio peligroso siguiéndolo como un perro faldero de un lado a otro! ¡Ni siquiera se quiso quedar tranquilo con un puesto político! ¡Tremendo acosador el pelirrojo, quién lo hubiese creído!

Mas esa época de desviación ya había pasado. Además nuestro asesino, digo, héroe favorito había decidido que probaría suerte con las mujeres pues todavía recordaba lo sucedido con Katsura. Fue una decepción muy grande para su sensible corazoncito de hitokiri. (Y como Tomoe fue un casi regalo de Katsura él lloró lo último que le recordaba a su amor perdido). Y, bueno, ¿quién no es materialista? Kenshin también tomó muy en cuenta que el hospedaje le iba a salir gratis en casa del marimacho, entonces ¿por qué no quedarse ahí y así le salía la casa, la comida y de pasada la mujer gratis? Además gracias a ese Katsura los hombres lo habían decepcionado.

  
Ahora bien, siguiendo con la descripción de nuestra Kaoru pues pasaremos a describir un poco de sus rasgos definitorios: Es una bonita muchacha de ojos azules, de baja estatura y poco (poquísimo) femenina. Aun así, como no existe nada totalmente imperfecto, posee la mejor _cualidad_ de la serie: Es autoritaria, ahombrada y para colmo de males no sabe hacer ninguna de las labores atribuidas a cualquier mujer preparada para la vida: como bordar, tejer, desarrollar la ceremonia del té, flirtear, saber mover lo suficientemente provocadora en esos kimonos, ocultar los quilitos demás con un obi bien apretado, etc., etc., etc.

Eh... bueno, sí, es cierto, la pobre está en nada. 

  
Desde pequeña quiso seguir la senda de su amado padre adoptando el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu y su filosofía de vida (¿tenía alguna?) para sí. Su meta era ser como papi ¿acaso no es enternecedor? ¡¿Cómo dicen que esta chica no tiene cualidades? ¡qué tierno! ¿No se sienten mal por haber pensado mal de ella? ¿Sí?

¡Pues** no** lo hagan!

Déjenme decirles que esta perla saber mejor que nadie qué era la más conveniente en esta vida para ellos. Solo pónganse a pensar en esto:  
¿Qué mejor manera para zafarse de los agobiantes e interminables deberes del hogar? Mas pasado el tiempo no todo estuvo a su favor pues cuando su padre falleció (¡qué inconveniente! ¡Ella no había pensado en eso! ¡papi malo! ¿por qué tenías que morirte cuando ella tanto te necesitaba?) y no había el pretexto de ser "la hijita de papi" y tuvo que empezar a cuidar de la casa como toda mujer de la época hacía, cosa que no le gustaba en nada ya que, por ejemplo, si trataba de cocinar hasta el agua quemaba (ya se imaginarán qué le pasaba al resto) y esta clase de perjuicios económicos no podían ser permitidos.

  
Aunque ella siempre tuvo la idea de conseguirse una sirvienta, ya que no soportaba la idea de andar fregando pisos, lavando ropa y hacer ese tipo de cosas, decidió tomarlo al principio como parte de un entrenamiento. Pero no lo soportó. No, no y no. Kaoru Kamiya no había nacido para ama de casa. 

Y lo que la molestaba no era en sí hacer esas labores sino la imposibilidad de practicar con su boken y así tener la ocasión de conocer muchos hombres y verlos entrenar semidesnudos en verano. ¿Y qué pensaban, que le gustaba pelear con la espada? ¡No! ¡Cuernos! Si todo era para ver a los especimenes más tira... eh, digo, mejor formados de Tokio, que por esos tiempos eran los que estudiaban Kendo o cualquier arte marcial. ¡Carambas! ¡Ella no se quejaba si veía ninjas semidesnudos entrenando! ¡Qué nueva era ni estupideces! ¡Esa era vida!

  
Y después de tanto tiempo de perderse por las malditas labores domésticas semejante espectáculo de hombres que Kami puso en este mundo para ser admirados fue, Kami que se compadeció de ella y apareció ese imbécil, digo, Kenshin. Lo mejor fue que era un hombre completo, es decir, era atractivo, guapo, sumiso, y una ni más ni menos que una leyenda. No tenía dinero pero ella ya vería qué haría para conseguírselo. Con alguien como ese bombón cerca de ti te aseguro que eres capaz de hasta ir a bailar al circo. Con estos atributos ¿quién no se enamoraría? ¿Quién encuentra así no más un tipo a quien puedes golpear y no dice más que un 'oro' en respuesta y que es tu esclavo personal? ¿Eh? ¡Al fin tanto sufrimiento no fue en vano! 

  
Bien, es tiempo que pasemos a hablar del mocoso, o sea, a Yahiko Miyojin, samurai de Tokio, alrededores y balnearios, como él mismo se llama pero que la verdad nadie se lo cree. A decir verdad el niño fastidioso este no es más que una piedra en el zapato. Sí. Con sus constantes palabras de afecto hacia Kaoru, que ven por el rumbo de: Busu, vieja, horrible y otros más que son la sal y pimienta para su excelentemente formada relación basada en la gentileza, el afecto, los golpes, los chichones, los insultos, etc. nos da una agradable muestra de cuán amplio es su argot a la hora de insultar. 

  
Este niño (porque aunque él no quiere aceptarlo todos a los diez años somos niños y a la vez nos obligan a obedecer, ir a la escuela y a comer toda la comida) cree ser tan autosuficiente como para hacer lo que quiere sin pedir consejo ni permiso a nadie. Claro, "cree" pero en la realidad no es así. Sigue a Kenshin como si fuera su mesías particular y lo obedece en todo, a diferencia de Kaoru, a quien respeta menos que a un rábano; Kenshin y Kaoru se encargan de educarlo pero en realidad ya se rindieron al descubrir que el cabello de puerco espín era un caso perdido. Así que Kaoru se encarga de alimentar su estómago sin fondo y enseñarle el Kamiya Kashin Ryu, y Kenshin de que guarde algo de compostura porque sino al final Kaoru los terminaba botando a todos y eso tampoco le convenía a él que tenía que soportar los golpes de la marimacho esa. Así, después de tratar sin resultados provechosos de que fuera un muchacho con fines constructivos en la vida se cansaron y se resignaron a que fuera lo que sea, con tal de que no volviera a ser un ratero sin oficio ni beneficio. Y así fue, nuestro amiguito tenía las neuronas suficientemente desarrolladas para saber qué era lo que más le convenía. 

Imagínense, hubiese sido una estupidez mayor cambiar a gente que lo alimentaba, lo entrenaba y que le daba la sensación de estar en una familia común y corriente (¡ojo! ¡solo esta sensación era muy esporádica y téngase en cuenta que él nunca tuvo una familia en todo el sentido de la palabra) por volver a las calles a ser un vulgar ladrón que no robaba más que diez yenes diarios los cuales no le servían para aquella carne al vapor por la cual delira sino para pagar a otros delincuentes viejas cuentas. Nadie supo en realidad si esas cuentas eran en realidad de la fallecida madre de Yahiko o por los vicios del moco este. ¡Suerte que en esa época al menos no había súper nintendo!

  
Por último acerca de él solo basta decir que está enamoradísimo de Tsubame, una tímida niña que trabaja como mesera en el Akabeko, el restaurante más renombrado (y creo que el único de la serie en Tokio) de los alrededores.

  
Y por fin llegamos al otro habitante temporal del dojo: Sanosuke Sagara. Bueno pues, el señor es un orgulloso ex integrante de una banda muy antigua que cometió el error de unirse en el Bakumatsu al Ishin Shishi y que una vez que estos llegaron al poder los mandó al infierno porque no permitirían que siguiera existiendo un grupo así de fuerte que pudiera enfrentarse al gobierno de la, en esa época, nueva era Meiji. Nuestro amigo le rinde honores al capitán de este escuadrón, que por cierto estaba guapísimo (¡Watsuki! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué tenías que matarlo?! ) y de quien se robó su apellido porque el suyo no sonaba tan _cool _como el del capitán, que ciertamente fue como un padre para él y su amigo Katsu (un loco de los explosivos, que además es pintor y guapo también). Después de vagar ganándose la vida asesinando gente por dinero se encontró con el Kenshingumi y su vida se hizo mucho más fácil. Con eventuales (yo diría seguidas) visitas al dojo, las cuales eran para disfrutar de las delicias culinarias de Kenshin, prestarse plata de Jou-chan (la única que trabaja en el dojo), pelear con la mujer zorro o el mocoso ex carterista de mala muerte. 

  
La vida de Sanosuke puede considerarse como la más tranquila posible. El señor se dedica a la encomiable actividad de apostar mas digamos que muy buena suerte no tiene pero ya qué se le va a hacer cuando los vicios son más fuertes que la razón. Por último y como no podía ser de otra manera es un mujeriego sin cura que se encontró con la horma de su zapato al conocer a Megumi Takani, la doctora zorra (el apelativo no es casual, créanme) del grupo que no pierde ocasión para abrazar a la atracción principal de la serie y sacarle chispas a la tanuki de cuando en cuando.

  
Esta es la pequeña reseña de los integrantes del dojo. Pero no debemos olvidar que también tienen unos amigos y enemigos bastante raros. Una doctora que antes se dedicaba a buscar nuevas fórmulas para opios cada vez más letales y adictivos; un loco de ojos color ámbar y cuya filosofía de vida es el Aku. Soku. Zan y que su único objetivo en la vida es ganar**se** a Battousai, no, digo, ganar**le **a Battousai; un amable doctor con dos nietas hiperactivas y adictas a Kenshin (quien oculta su pedofilia con la fachada del buen hermano mayor ); una chiquilla cuya lengua no para de moverse siempre que abre la boca y que está enamorada de otro ex asesino (¡y traidor para variar!) que es tan callado como una roca y tan frío como un cubo de hielo, y que parece sufrir de una parálisis facial total pues no expresa casi ningún gesto facial y que para colmo de males es sacrílego, pues va a los templos a pensar durante horas en sus perversiones de frustrado sexual pero que quiere dar la impresión de estar meditando ¡sí seguro! ¡a otro con ese cuento! 

  
Y así, otros muchos más igual de raros. 

  
Con todo esto ya se darán cuenta por qué la normalidad tiene otros estándares para esta sarta de anormales. 

  
En todo caso podemos decir que el día transcurrió como siempre: con peleas, gritos y uno que otro golpe que nunca estaba demás. Asimismo ¿quién puede pedir paz en un lugar en el que están reunidos un Hitokiri arrepentido, una kendoka poco femenina, un ex ladroncillo de calles y un apostador empedernido? La respuesta se la dejo a su criterio.

  
Es precisamente en medio de este ambiente de locura que esta historia toma lugar. Como es lógico, se puede esperar absolutamente todo excepto, por supuesto, un minuto de normalidad. 

  
Y así, ahora que los conocemos mejor, sigamos con nuestro relato. Eso sí, quizá se encuentren con una nueva sorpresita que será introducida más adelante, no hay por qué malograr el suspenso (si es que existe).

* * *

**_I._**

  
Kenshin despertó como siempre, muy temprano en la mañana, para preparar el desayuno para su koishii y todos sus amigos. ¡Ah! por cierto, Kenshin y Kaoru están felizmente casados y tienen un pequeño niño de cinco años llamado Kenji que es el retrato andante de su padre y aunque tiene los ojos de una tonalidad de color morado que tiende a ser azulado y no tiene la cicatriz en forma de equis en la mejilla izquierda, no se puede negar que el parecido entre él y su padre es más que enorme.

  
En líneas generales Kenji es un niño muy dulce con sus padres. Tiene una percepción de las cosas muy adelantada para su corta edad, lo suficiente como para decir que era un niño muy listo. Cuenta con la picardía y candidez de todo infante pero también con una dote natural para la investigación. Le gusta saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no se está tranquilo hasta que le explican convincentemente qué significaba cualquier cosa que deseara averiguar. Esto ciertamente ponía muchas veces a sus padres en aprietos. O sea, es un típico mocoso fastidioso.

  
También tiene una capacidad inmensa de manejar a su madre a su antojo. Muchos podrán pensar que esa dote sobrenatural que tiene va por el lado de la manipulación pero creo que sería más justo para una criatura de edad que pasemos ese comportamiento como un apego natural a su progenitora. (¡Ja! ¡Sí claro!) Debido, quizá, a la dependencia que aún lo une con la misma o porque era más fácil engañarla con una de esas sonrisas que la derretían y que había heredado de su padre.

  
Nuestro amiguito pelirrojo siempre tiene a su madre con el corazón en la boca. Cuando van al pueblo, la curiosidad natural del niño afluye y se eleva a la potencia enésima. ¡Es un terremoto andante! Y para una madre nerviosa y dedicada como Kaoru ese es el mayor suplicio que podía existir; de solo pensar que algo malo podía pasarle a su hijo igualaba y hasta sobrepasaba el temor que tenía por que Kenshin volviera a ser de nuevo un rurouni. Pero eso no pasaría. Kenshin había prometido que no volvería a ser un rurouni y ella le creía, de ahí que su mayor preocupación tuviera por nombre Kenji Himura. Que para colmo de males tenía la misma mala costumbre de su padre de ser terco. Bueno, ella no podía decir nada al respecto pues era otra. 

Mientras Kenshin cortaba los vegetales en perfectos y pequeños trozos pensaba en el vuelco que su suerte había tenido. Kaoru y su hijo eran lo que más valoraba en la vida. Lo único que podía considerar suyo eran ellos y por ende eran su razón de vivir. (Claro la casa era suya pues al casarse con Kaoru ese era un beneficio anexo, pero no era necesario decirlo siempre ¿no?) 

Sonrió aun más cuando recordó que Kenji y él irían a pescar hoy. El niño era realmente insistente, otras de sus "cualidades" heredades de su madre. El día anterior estuvo correteándolo y acorralándolo por cada lugar que iba con tal de sacarle la promesa. ¡Y vaya que sabía cómo convencer! ¿Quién podía resistirse a esos ojitos cuando ponía cara de cachorro abandonado o hacía el ademán de llorar? Él, débil como era, no. Así que ante la terquedad del niño, que estaba convencido había heredado de su madre, terminó diciendo que sí.

  
Cuando se lo comentó a Kaoru y a la vez la invitó a acompañarlos, ella solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Él supo desde el principio que era mentira, pero Kenshin entendió que lo que ella quería era dejarles un tiempo para ellos dos solos. No, no fue desde un principio. Primero surgieron en él unos celos tremendos que no pudo contener pensando en que Kaoru estaría sola, sin él para acompañarla en el pueblo a vista y paciencia de los pervertidos. Mas luego estos pensamientos se desvanecieron. Carambas, es Kaoru de quien estaba hablando. El hecho de que él se diera tiempo para _contemplar el panorama_, como el mismo le decía a ver la cantidad de chicas bonitas de por ahí no quería decir que su esposa hiciera lo mismo ¿no? ¡¿no?! Esperaba que sí.

En fin, ese tiempo Kenshin y Kenji lo usarían muy bien para hacer que los lazos de padre e hijo entre ellos se hicieran más fuertes. Kenshin le agradeció con un beso y con una promesa implícita en su mirada de que después ellos tendrían un tiempo especial solo para ellos. Kaoru solo devolvió la sonrisa pero antes de que se voltease para irse pudo ver un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro. ¿Qué diablos era lo que sucedía? Acaso...

**¿Aún no te das cuenta? Bah! Tan estúpido como de costumbre.**

Kenshin dejó de cortar los vegetales y volteó para ver de quién y dónde provenía la voz. No había nadie. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. El cansancio le estaba haciendo escuchar cosas.

**Ahou. ¿cómo crees que me podrás ver?**

  
Kenshin volvió a voltear y tampoco había nadie. Ahora la voz sonaba horriblemente parecida a la de Saito. ¿Ahora alucinaba que el jefe de policías le hablaba? La idea le dio escalofríos.

  
**¿Aún no te das cuenta? ¡Baka!**

  
Y ahora sonaba como su Shishio. ¿Qué pasaba? Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa y salió al shoji para ver si había alguien por ahí. Nadie. Todo el lugar estaba vacío. Cogió algo de agua y se la echó a la cabeza. Solo estaba cansado, no estaba oyendo ni voces ni nada. Es más ¿qué voces? Siguió cortando los vegetales tranquilamente volviendo a pensar en Kaoru y sus pensamientos se fueron por la dirección inicial. Hacía algún tiempo desde que él y Kaoru no tenían un tiempo a solas. Y si mal no recordaba la última vez ellos...

  
**Ja! Y me lo vas a decir a mí que soy el más afectado en todo esto.**

  
Kenshin volvió a sacudir su cabeza y siguió cortando mientras pensaba. Extrañaba aquellos momentos. Desde que Kenji nació Kaoru estaba tan ocupada. No es que Kenji lo estorbara

**  
Sí cómo no**

  
No estaba oyendo nada, nada, nada. No es que Kenji lo estorbara solo que él acaparaba gran parte del día a su madre y pues en las noches estaba muy cansada debido a su dedicación a Kenji, y añadido al entrenamiento de Yahiko y Yutaro, quienes estaban por terminar de estudiar el estilo interferían con su rutina matrimonial. Debido a esto Kaoru solo buscaba el confort de su futon para dormir su cansancio junto al hombre que amaba. Ingenua ella que ignoraba lo que le sucedía a él.

  
**Por eso siempre fui de la idea que era mucho mejor y razonable que nosotros fuéramos los que enseñáramos y que ella permaneciera tan solo cuidando de Kenji. Pero ¿escuchaste? No. Ahou. Ni siquiera se lo propusiste.**

  
_¡Oro!_

Ahora sí estaba preocupado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

**Sucede que eres un ahou estúpido, terco e idiota. Eso sucede.**

No, nada de esto sucedía. ¿Sería que todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco? Tampoco es que estuviera tan... ¿cómo decirlo?... ansioso como para...

  
**No qué va, ansioso no, si lo que estás es desesperado. Admítelo al menos ten la valentía de hacerlo.**

  
Todo era su imaginación. Volviendo al tema, él, después de todo, era hombre y aunque hacía labores femeninas no quería decir que sus necesidades físicas fueran suplantadas por este hecho. En otras palabras, él necesitaba demasiado a Kaoru.

**Wow ¿A qué o a quién hay que agradecerle el milagro?**

Después de su noche de bodas él no pudo evitar sentirse aún más maravillado y apegado a su joven esposa que nunca. Era realmente bella. El entrenamiento había hecho maravillas con su figura, la cual se había incrustado en su memoria sin pretensión alguna de ser borrada, y, claro, él no había tenido compañía femenina en ese sentido en diez años ¿qué esperaban? ¡fue el renacer de ciertas actividades bastante placenteras! Kenshin no podía evitar sonreír ante ciertos recuerdos que tenía en la mente y que le daban sensaciones más que estimulantes en todo el cuerpo. Si tan solo el recuerdo podía hacer esto

**  
Masoquista. No me recuerdes aquello. Su rostro bañado en sudor, sus ojos a medio cerrar, su piel suave al tacto aquellos muslos que**

  
Sí aquellos muslos que ¡hey! ¿Quién diablos hablaba así de su Kaoru? Kenshin cogió su sakabato y volvió a salir del recinto. El ceño estaba fruncido mas sus ojos no se tornaban ámbar, seguían siendo el violeta habitual aunque en una coloración más oscura. Caminó por el pasadizo hasta llegar a los cuartos, todo estaba normalmente. Ningún ki extraño se sentía alrededor.

  
**Ahora sí que nos ponemos bravos ¿verdad? Tranquilo si solo nosotros somos los que conocemos así a Kaoru. Además déjame decirte que pierdes tiempo buscando en el lugar equivocado.**

¡¿Nosotros?! Pero si no había nadie. Ahora estaba casi seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco. Nadie podía hablar así de Kaoru, él era el único en este mundo que podía hablar de sus muslos porque estaba seguro que también era el único que los había visto ¿o no? Había quizá otro que ¡No! ¿Quién podía ser? El mocoso ese que les vendía tofu y que le sonreía demasiado a su Kaoru? ¿Quizá aquel joven amigo de Sano, cómo se llamaba el imbécil, Katsu que últimamente venía a visitar mucho en compañía de Sano y que hablaba mucho con su Kaoru? No podía ser todo tenía que ser una injusta especulación, tenía que provenir todo de su mente

**Eso es; hasta que diste en el clavo. Todo está en tu mente.**

Después de unos segundos Kenshin abrió sus ojos más grandes que una fuente. ¿En su mente? ¿Acaso era? No, no, pensar es una tontería, es irreal, era imposible ¿o no?

**¡Imposible! ¿Me oyes hablándote casi una hora y hasta lo sigues creyendo imposible? ¡Quién más puedo ser! A ver una pista más para el idiota del año: solo tú me puedes oír, residimos en el mismo cuerpo mas no somos la misma persona y además ambos tenemos en la mente la idea de arreglárnosla como sea para que nuestra koishii puede estar a solas con nosotros lo más pronto posible en un velada encantadora en la que el uso que daremos a nuestra lengua no será precisamente el de una conversación amena!!! Ahora dime, ¿es eso suficiente o necesito decirte que soy**

  
No, no era necesario. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. El Hitokiri Battousai en su interior ahora le hablaba. Kenshin empezó a sudar frío.

**¡Ay pero por fin! ya te habías tardado bastante. Aunque claro me puedes llamar Battousai, tú sabes, las formalidades no se dan para con uno mismo.**

Kenshin se cayó sentado al suelo. Ahora ¿cómo diablos solucionaría esto?

  


_Continuará..._

* * *

**14/01/2004**

Notas finales de la autora:

Hey! Bueno Minna-san. ¡Fic renovado! Nuestro Battousai entra en escena, aunque por el momento esté solo en la mente de Ken-chan! ^^U Y si recién están leyendo el fic no vayan todavía al segundo capítulo, se darán cuenta si el otro también está renovado si y solo sí tiene este nuevo formato (con negrita, itálica, etc.)

¡Espero les guste! ¡Reviews para saber si les gusta este giro del fic!

  
Shiomei

  



	2. Capítulo segundo

Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola Minna-san!!! Bueno, les cuento que tengo muchos exámenes en estas semanas y no sé qué hacer para detener mi locura. Ayer leí un texto sobre la globalización que la define en términos económicos. Cualquiera puede pensar que el término se reduce a la intervención de empresas transnacionales en distintos países. ¡Pero no! Para mi desgracia no es así. Hay muchos otros temas que se derivan de eso. ¿ Pueden creer que hay muchísima diferencia entre la mundialización del capital y la internacionalización del mismo?. ¡Si Marx viviera ya estaría loco!. ( ¡ aunque no más que yo ! ^-^ ) Con todo esto me quiero referir a que no podré actualizar mis fics por el momento... Hey!!!!! Paren los tomatazos por favor ( todos los lectores y reviewers comandados por mi nee-chan Mei tiran tomates muy grandes y rojos a Shiomei )... escuchen el final de lo que tengo que decir... Auch!!! Mei!!!! ¿ por qué diablos lanzaste ese tomate tan fuerte?... ok...ok... me lo merezco... Como decía antes de ser interrumpida, en unas semanas podré poner otros chappies, así que espero que envíen sus reviews porque todo depende de lo siguiente:  
  
¡¡¡ MÁS REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS RÁPIDAS !!!  
  
¡ Recuerden la fórmula !  
  
Ahora, ¡VAMOS AL FIC!  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic va para todos mis queridos reviewers. Gracias por el apoyo constante que me brindan. Espero sus comentarios para este fic también.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
¿ De casualidad ven mi nombre en los otros disclaimers? Creo que no. Si lo hacen, por favor vayan a un oculista porque mi nombre difiere tremendamente con el de Nobuhiro Watsuki, que es el creador de RK. Yo solo uso sus personajes para saciar mis ganas de escribir.  
  
  
  
Clave:  
  
* bla bla bla *( pensamientos de Kenshin...  
  
  
  
  
  
INOPORTUNIDADES  
  
  
  
Segundo Capítulo.-  
  
  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Kenshin se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que pasaban los segundos y su decisión crecía de la misma manera. El curso de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando una voz infantil empezó a vociferar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones podían dar:  
  
Otou-san!!! Otou-san!!! Otou-san!!!  
  
Pobre Kenshin. Tendría que pensar dos veces la próxima vez que decidiera tener un hijo. ¡ Lástima que la mentada planificación familiar no estaba por aquellos tiempos!. El pequeño niño entró a la cocina cual tornado listo a arrasar con todo a su encuentro. Su padre estaba, como todos los días, preparando un desayuno delicioso para la familia. Sin dudarlo el pequeño pelirrojo se arrojó a los brazos de su padre no sin antes decir, como todo niño educado, en el camino un:  
  
Ohayo de gozaru Tou-san !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
  
  
Y... ¿ Quién dijo que solo el aspecto físico fue lo que heredó Kenji de su padre?. Hasta la muletilla del " de gozaru" le sacó. Solo esperemos que el conocidísimo "seesha" corra una suerte contraria.  
  
Kenshin borró de sus pensamientos la posibilidad de convertirse en un asesino de menores para poder atrapar a su hijo que corría el grave riesgo de estrellarse con la lumbre, a la vez que él mismo se arriesgaba a que Kaoru fuera quien lo lanzara hacia la lumbre si es que algo le pasaba a su "ángel". Uno vez que lo cogió, Kenshin dijo:  
  
Oro... Kenji!!! ¡ Cuánta energía tienes hoy !, OH! es verdad, Ohayo de gozaru yo!- una sonrisa muy diferente a la anterior se formó en el rostro de Kenshin...  
  
Otousan!!! ¿ A qué hora vamos a ir a pescar?- preguntó el niño con los ojos más grandes que nunca, esperado una respuesta a su gusto...  
  
Kenji, seesha piensa que aún es muy temprano para ir a pescar... - la cara de Kenji se transformó notablemente. Comenzaba a aparecer aquel gesto de molestia que heredó de su madre. Kenshin podía jurar que un momento diría:  
  
Mou Otousan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu prometiste que...  
  
Hai Hai Kenji, pero es muy temprano y los peces deben estar durmiendo todavía... - Kenji puso una cara de duda y luego jaló lo más fuerte que pudo el pelo de su padre.  
  
Oro Kenji! ¿ Y eso por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Baka Otousan!!! ¡ Los peces no duermen como nosotros! - a esto le siguió una risa muy prolongada del infante quien cada día disfrutaba más de las ocurrencias de su padre.  
  
Ohayo Minna!!!! ¿ y esas risas? - preguntó Kaoru quien entraba sonriente a la cocina para unirse a la conversación. Su rostro recién lavado y sus cabellos hacían una cascada negra azulada en su espalda.  
  
Ohayo Okaasan!!!! Mi otousan dice que los peces duermen como nosotros!!!- le comentó a su madre aún no recuperándose de su acceso de risas..  
  
¿Oro? ¿ Seesha dijo eso Kenji-chan?- preguntó el ex-hitokiri jugando el papel de desubicado y acariciando con mucha ternura la cabeza de su hijo.  
  
Ay hijo, tu Otousan es realmente un caso ¿verdad mi amor?- preguntó Kaoru tomando a Kenji entre sus brazos. Este inmediatamente se pegó a su madre, como si no hubiese un mañana, y la empezó a cubrir de besos y caricias en el rostro. Esto causó que el corazón de madre de Kaoru saltara de alegría y correspondiera a los gestos de cariño de su pequeño hijo.  
  
Hai Okaasan!!! Mi Otousan es un caso!!!- repitió alegremente sin cesar con sus besos y abrazos...  
  
Kenshin solo sonrió ante la imagen digna de una pintura que creaban su esposa y su demonio, perdón, hijo. No pudo evitar pensar que más tarde sería él quien cubriera de besos y abrazos a su koishii. Claro que eso generaría otro tipo de reacción en Kaoru. No podía evitar pensar en la forma en cómo ella diría su nombre y...  
  
Mou Kenshin!!! ¿ Acaso estás sordo? - preguntó Kaoru con la típica pose que usaba solo cuando algo la fastidiaba: brazos en su cadera y el gesto de disconformidad en la cara que hacía un momento Kenji había esbozado de la misma forma. Ahora Kenji estaba en el piso, abrazado a las piernas de su madre.  
  
¿Oro? Suminasen Kaoru, ¿decías algo? - preguntó Kenshin con aquella sonrisa típica del rurouni y reprimiendo aquellos pensamientos por un momento.  
  
Sí. Te comentaba que hoy pensaba salir con Tae a comprar mientras que tú y Kenji van a pescar... después me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante- dijo ella en tono bastante serio...  
  
Pero Koishii... ¿ hoy no entrenarán Yahiko y Yutaro?  
  
¿ Qué día es hoy Kenshin?  
  
¿Sábado?- Kaoru solo movió afirmativamente su cabeza...- ¿y?  
  
¿Y? ¿ Me preguntas "y"? Pues hoy Yahiko y Yutaro no entrenan...  
  
¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!  
  
Mou anata! Debes estar realmente muy preocupado por algo ya que tú nunca olvidas nada - Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin y empezó a tocarle la frente por si tenía fiebre -  
  
Por otro lado, las hormonas de treinta y cinco años de Kenshin le estaban jugando malas pasadas ya que al simple roce de la mano de Kaoru y al sentir el jazmín de su esencia se activaron dándole sensaciones muy bien conocidas por él ... * OH Kami!!! Esto se pone peor conforme pasan las horas!!!! Tasukete!!!! Vamos respira Kenshin... tú puedes... vamos... no pienses en aquellas suaves manos recorriendo tu espalda... no pienses en... BASTA... Vamos piensa en... Kenji y la pesca... eso es... pesca...*  
  
Anata ¿ te sientes bien?- preguntó Kaoru posando sus manos en el pecho de Kenshin. - Pobre Kenshin. Hasta este momento descubrió que su estado se estaba poniendo crítico... * ¡¡¡Vamos responde!!! Que va a pensar que estás enfermo... oh no... ese rostro de preocupación está de nuevo en su rostro... tonto... ya la hiciste sentir mal- ¿Anata?  
  
¿Hai koishii?- preguntó el pobre Kenshin con una voz muy débil, casi aguda... - No se preocupen lectores, en esta historia pueden considerar a Kenshin definido.  
  
¿Pasa algo Kenshin?  
  
¡¡¡ OH no Koishii, a seesha no le pasa nada!!! - respondió retirando las manos de Kaoru de sobre su pecho para que la tentación de llevársela a su cuarto en ese momento no emergiera desde lo más profundo de sus necesidades... ahem... perdón... de su ser.- ¿ Conversar me dices? * Conversar!!! Oh Claro Mi amada Koishii... tenemos toda una vida para hablar... el menú de hoy ciertamente será diferente...* Por supuesto Koishii... después podremos hablar de lo que tú desees... * veremos si te dará tiempo de decir algo distinto a mi nombre...*  
  
Eh... sí... - contestó Kaoru preocupada al ver desplegarse una gama distinta de emociones en el rostro de esposo. Decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento y le dedicó una sonrisa a Kenshin, quien sentía que las rodillas ya no soportaban su peso. * ¡¡¡ Oh cruel Kaoru... no sabes lo que me estás haciendo!!! * Bueno Kenshin... entonces ¿qué esperas?  
  
* esperar... esperar... si tu supieras que es lo que más trabajo me cuesta... * ¿ esperar para qué koishii?- preguntó manejando, ahora, una voz convincentemente normal.  
  
Para desayunar, es que Kenji y yo tenemos mucha hambre ¿verdad mi ángel?  
  
Hai Okaasan!!! ¡¡¡Mientras más rápido comamos más rápido iremos a pescar mi Otousan y yo!!!- respondió un alegre Kenji que hasta ese momento estaba callado observando la interacción entre sus padres. La curiosidad lo embargaba y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por qué su padre estaba como nervioso cuando su madre lo tocaba, Kaoru le preguntó aquello que ya sabemos.  
  
OH claro koishii... * Ummm... este niño realmente tiene mucha energía... debe haberlo heredado de su madre... hoy tendré que hacer lo posible e imposible por cansarlo, creo que será una tarea muy difícil... y la energía de su madre será invertida en mejores y más deseables labores...* Al ver que madre e hijo lo observaban como a un tonto, Kenshin se decidió a servir el desayuno para no causar sospechas. Así continuó su rutina diaria ignorando la suerte que le esperaba.  
  
  
  
X_X_X_X_X_  
  
Después de una tarde muy cansada en el río, esperando a que los peces mordieran el anzuelo y tratando de detener a Kenji en sus intentos por coger cada insecto raro que encontraba entre los arbustos, Kenshin volvía al dojo con un Kenji profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Después de dos horas y media pudieron al fin coger un pescado lo suficientemente grande para su almuerzo. Kenji se alegró mucho y empezó a pedir casi a gritos que Kenshin lo dejara sostenerlo. Él accedió pero ni bien el pescado estaba en manos del pequeño se empezó a mover con mucha fuerza. Al parecer todavía era un pez. El fuerte movimiento provocó que Kenji lo soltara. Debido a esto, estuvieron como media hora correteando al pez hasta que Kenshin pudo cogerlo. Parece que este ejercicio fuera de lo normal hizo que el pelirrojo menor se cansara para luego terminar en los brazos de su padre al no poder caminar hasta su casa debido al cansancio.  
  
Mientras Kenshin con uno de sus brazos sostenía la cabeza del niño, con la otra cogía sus pequeñas piernas y el balde con la mano que pertenecía al mismo miembro. Una posición muy difícil pero a fin de cuentas, todos los padres se las arreglan para tener cómodos a sus hijos sin importarles su propio confort. Pero... ¡ gracias a Kami que solo era un niño! Ya que Kenshin no era precisamente un jovencito - treinta y cinco, casi treinta y seis, años no pasan por gusto - y es por esto que las energías parecían escapársele del cuerpo. ¡No! Él no podía dejar que pasara eso... por nada del mundo... La sola idea de que esta noche el cansancio lo envolviera le daba escalofríos... esta noche tenía que ser especial... muy especial...  
  
Llegó al dojo y dejó a Kenji en su habitación para que pudiera descansar. Llevó el pescado a la cocina y lo dejó en agua fría hasta que decidiera cocinarlo. Él sabía que Kaoru no estaba en casa y aunque fuera solo por unas horas él se sentía solo sin ella. A lo largo de todo el tiempo que tenían de casados, Kenshin y Kaoru habían establecido un lazo muy fuerte. Uno inquebrantable no importa qué pudiera suceder. Uno conformado por ternura, necesidad, deseo y amor mutuo.  
  
El amor que él tenía por Kaoru era diferente al que le tuvo a Tomoe alguna vez. Ambas formaban parte importante de su vida, pero Kaoru era especial. Si Tomoe fue capaz de hacerle ver que había una esperanza de vida más allá de la muerte, que había una vida en la cual resarcir todo lo malo que podía haber hecho, que podía ser alguien mejor. Kaoru, por su parte, le enseñó que no había necesidad de mirar al pasado para construir un presente. No era necesario cargar con la culpabilidad de pecados que con el arrepentimiento ya habían sido borrados. Le mostró un camino nuevo y hermoso, uno lleno de luz y colores, por el cual seguir junto a ella, en vez de la oscuridad sin fin que era su vida antes de conocerla.  
  
Ahora, apenas ella salía por un momento, él sentía como si una de las partes más importante de su vida estaba ausente. Ese vacío indescifrable solo era llenado con la presencia de Kaoru y nadie más. ¡ Triste la vida de los enamorados! ¡ No hay un momento en el cual no se pueda dejar de pensar en "esa" persona! ¡ Kami!!! Ni siquiera al baño se puede ir tranquilo!!!  
  
X_X_X_X_X_X_X_  
  
  
  
Siete y media de la noche...  
  
La noche había caído hace un buen rato y Kaoru no regresaba. Kenji y Kenshin habían almorzado hace muchas horas y el pequeño se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre por segunda vez en el día ante tanta fútil espera. Kenshin llevó a su hijo nuevamente a su cuarto para que descansara con mayor comodidad y no estuviera expuesto al aire frío que corría por las noches otoñales de Japón.  
  
Cuando Kenshin estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Kaoru por la ciudad ella cruzó el umbral de su puerta cargando dos bolsas repletas cada brazo de algo que no podía distinguir Kenshin en la oscuridad. Kenshin se apresuró a darle el alcance y cogió las dos bolsas antes de que ella desfalleciera del cansancio.  
  
¡ Kaoru ! ¡ Casi me matas del susto ! Pensé que te había pasado algo koishii... - dijo bajando el tono de voz con cada palabra hasta llegar al tono amable de siempre...  
  
¡¡¡ Gomen ne Kenshin anata !!! - respondió luego de haber aspirado la cantidad de aire suficiente para que sus pulmones volvieran a trabajar normalmente.  
  
Pero ¿ qué es esto?- Kenshin preguntó levantando un poco las pesadas bolsas que estaba cargando.  
  
Es que Tae y yo compramos telas nuevas para hacernos unos nuevos kimonos... tuve que traer toda esta cantidad porque empezaremos a hacerlos desde mañana... estaremos muy ocupadas... imagínate, ella con el Akabeko y el pequeño Tsunan y yo enseñando a los muchachos además de atender a Kenji... pero a pesar de eso estamos muy animadas porque hace buen tiempo que no nos confeccionamos nueva ropa... ¿ no te parece fantástico?  
  
Hai Koishii... hai - respondió un Kenshin no muy animado por la noticia. Es que tener a Kaoru más ocupada de lo normal no era su principal deseo. Al contrario, tenerla todo el día sumergida en sus labores era tener menor tiempo solos. Al menos esta noche podrían estar juntos... sí... por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.  
  
Bueno pues, ahora lo que debo hacer es empezar a organizar las telas y...  
  
No pudo terminar lo que empezó a decir porque encontró la dulce obstrucción de los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y olvidó las telas y lo que debía hacer. Kenshin dejó caer las bolsas al piso y abrazó a su delgada esposa fuertemente. Sus manos, libres como todo su ser, empezaron a moverse con una naturalidad incomparable sobre la espalda de Kaoru. Ella, casi sin conciencia de lo que hacía, solo atinó a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kenshin y a atraerlo hacia sí, en un intento por tratar de intensificar el beso. Y así fue. La pasión corría por las venas de ambos a ritmos cada vez más acelerados y una atmósfera de calor los rodeó incitándolos a liberarse de las cadenas que los ataban y que en este caso llevaban por nombre ropas.  
  
.............  
  
La urgencia por respirar evitó que en ese momento y en ese lugar ambos sucumbieran a la tentación. Siguieron besándose hasta que ya no pudieron soportar la falta de oxígeno. Se miraron a los ojos y leyeron el mismo mensaje de necesidad por estar juntos de una vez. Kenshin sonrió a Kaoru la misma sonrisa que hubo sonreído en la mañana al recordar lo que en este momento estaba a punto de volver a vivir y esto, naturalmente, hizo que Kaoru ardiera más de deseo por él. Nerviosismo crecía en su interior y no sabía por qué sentía como si esta fuera la primera vez que ambos intimaban. Y como siempre que ella se ponía nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior y al sentir que lo había hecho muy fuerte, se relamió para cesar la pequeña sensación de dolor que sintió. Para Kenshin esto era suficiente. ¿Quién podría creer que un solo gesto podía excitar tanto a alguien?.  
  
Cuando las manos de Kenshin se dirigían hacia el obi de Kaoru ella lo detuvo y le dijo con palabras muy suaves y luchando por estabilizar su respiración entrecortada,  
  
Kenshin... creo... que... este... lugar... no... es... el... indicado...  
  
Hai... koishii... tienes... razón...  
  
Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos y debido a su rapidez "divina" llegó al cuarto de ambos en menos de dos segundos. Kaoru lo miró y recordó que habían dejado las bolsas con las telas en la entrada pero le importó un rábano. ¿ Quién antepondría unas telas ante semejante hombre?. Mientras tanto Kenshin trabajaba con su obi, tratando de liberarla del mismo lo más rápido posible. Las sensaciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes e imposibles de ocultar. Las telas quedaron en el recóndito de su memoria... ahora solo deseaba saber de las caricias y besos de Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin... - dijo Kaoru en un tono un poco alto...  
  
Shshsh... koishii... ¿ no querrás despertar a Kenji verdad?- ella solo asintió imposibilitada de decir algo sin que antes se le escapara otro gemido. -Un momento koishii ya acabo - agregó él, todavía luchando con el intrincado atado que era el obi de Kaoru...  
  
Iie... - Kaoru fue interrumpida otra vez por los labios de Kenshin que no descansaba un momento en su tarea de desatar aquel nuevo nudo que sin querer había formado en su intento de desatar el pequeño " cinturón" rápidamente...  
  
La paciencia es una virtud koishii... - dijo él separándose de ella...  
  
Kenshin... Oh Kami! Deja eso que yo lo hago... - dijo desprendiéndose de su abrazo y en un tono muy alto para ser un considerado un susurro pero a la vez muy bajo para ser uno normal...  
  
Y así lo hizo. En un solo movimiento su obi estaba en el piso y, con esto, la entrada al paraíso para Kenshin estaba abierta. Se acercó nuevamente a ella con movimientos casi felínicos y la despojó de casi todas sus prendas. Kaoru no podía soportar más su peso debido a las caricias celestiales que Kenshin le suministraba. Tal vez por falta de práctica o por estar embelesado ante tanto esplendor Kenshin no previó aquella reacción de Kaoru y cayeron los dos al piso. Kenshin sostuvo con su cuerpo la caída de Kaoru y en el rostro de la joven mujer se formó una sonrisa que solo Kenshin conocía que podía esbozar. Solo en momentos como estos aparecía aquel bello gesto.  
  
Creo que es más conveniente así anata...- dijo en una voz muy seductora y con sus manos abriéndose paso dentro de su gi...  
  
Hai koishii... pero ... - dijo Kenshin mientras cambiaba de posición ágilmente. Nuevamente besó a Kaoru en los labios. Esta vez era él quien tenía una posición más dominante- pero... ahora está mucho mejor...  
  
Mou ana...!!! - Kaoru se quedó en seco porque se vio interrumpida por algo que en ese momento ninguno de los se esperaban:  
  
Otousan? Okaasan? - dijo la voz de un adormilado Kenji mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Un sentimiento de terror corrió por las venas de la pareja - ¿ Por qué dejaron estas.... ¿¿¿ORO???  
  
El niño no pudo terminar lo que en verdad pretendía decir. Por primera vez, la pequeña y estúpida frase fue muy elocuente. Y es que la vista que estaba frente a él no era algo de todos los días. Estando parado ahí, no mejor dicho, estando paralizado, alelado, estupefacto y lelo, su mente infantil solo pudo pensar: ¿ Desde cuándo la gente se pega tanto?.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas Finales:  
  
... Jo Jo Jo Jo!!!! ( Shiomei se ríe al estilo Megumi )... ¡¡¡ Soy malvada !!! ¿ Qué creen que pasará luego? ¡¡¡Mándenme un review dándome sus sugerencias!!! Realmente espero que les haya parecido al menos pasable la última parte, no sé cuántas veces tuve que borrar para luego volver a escribirla. No tengo práctica en ese tipo de relatos. T-T. Bueno al menos ya está puesto... Ummm... respecto al " pequeño Tsunan" supongo que sabrán a qué me refiero. ¡Sí! ¡ Tae está casada con Tsunan Tsukioka ! ¿ La idea es tan descabellada? Déjenme saberlo por favor.  
  
¡¡¡ NECESITO SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR !!! ( Recuerden la fórmula de arriba. ^- ^ 


	3. Capítulo tercero

Notas de la autora:  
  
¡¡¡Hola Minna-san!!! ¡¡¡Quiero agradecerles los maravillosos reviews que he obtenido con esta historia!!!  
  
TUVE HORRIBLES PROBLEMAS PARA ENTRAR INTERNET!!! PERO AHORA TODO RESUELTO!!!!!  
  
¡Si alguien quiere saber de la actualización de este o de cualquier otro de mis fics, mándenme un correo y díganme acerca de cuál de ellos quieren ser eventualmente notificados y con gusto lo hago!  
  
Por si acaso ya puse un nuevo capítulo de I finally understood... quiero también agradecer a mis lectores en español que me dejaron sus reviews en esta historia. Thank you very much people!!! You are very kind!!!  
  
Recuerden la formula:  
  
¡¡¡ MÁS REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS RÁPIDAS!!!  
  
Ahora, ¡VAMOS AL FIC!  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic va para todos mis queridos reviewers. Gracias por el apoyo constante que me brindan. Espero sus comentarios para este fic también.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
¿ De casualidad ven mi nombre en los otros disclaimers? Creo que no. Si lo hacen, por favor vayan a un oculista porque mi nombre difiere tremendamente con el de Nobuhiro Watsuki, que es el creador de RK. Yo solo uso sus personajes para saciar mis ganas de escribir.  
  
  
  
Clave:  
  
* bla bla bla *( pensamientos de Kenshin...  
  
  
  
  
  
INOPORTUNIDADES  
  
  
  
  
  
Tercer Capítulo.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Decir que Kenji estaba confundido sería muy poco para lo que en ese momento pasaba por su pequeña cabeza. Tan solo pongámonos en sus zapatos por un momento.  
  
Tú o yo, somos un niño de cinco años común y corriente. Hemos vivido nuestra vida lo más naturalmente posible dentro de un lugar nada normal, que en nuestro infantil e ingenuo entender es el edén. Y vaya cuán distante de este está. Con locos sin dios conocido como Jineh Udo, Saito o Makoto Shishio hasta alguno que se creyó dios en algún momento. Esa va para Shogo Amakusa.  
  
Como cualquier día despertamos mirando al techo o a la pared, según la posición al dormir, y esperamos que nuestro día transcurra rutinariamente y por gracia de Kami así es. Vemos a la gente que teníamos que ver, lloramos un poco para chantajear a nuestra madre por alguna trivialidad, nos reímos por las tonterías de nuestro padre, fastidiamos, si no es sábado ni domingo, a los alumnos de nuestra madre; somos el centro de la atención de la casa mientras un hermanito molesto no llegue y lloriquee y así nos arrebate aquello que por derecho nos corresponde: la atención; y por último pasamos el día viviendo de lo lindo con todo aparentemente normal a nuestro alrededor.  
  
Como todas las tardes tomamos una reparadora siesta mientras nuestros padres se rompen el lomo limpiando, cocinando, trabajando o cualquier tipo de labor de la cual estamos exentos porque para nuestra suerte somos aún el hijito de mami que no sabe hacer nada porque es un mocoso que ha nacido con la suerte de no correr el mismo destino que sus padres. Así, nuestros amorosos, bondadosos, cariñosos y no menos estúpidos padres hacen todo por nosotros como si no tuviéramos pies ni manos que podrían ayudar al menos a llevar el balde de agua para lavar los platos que ensuciamos al comer los deliciosos potajes que nuestro súper-archi-mega despistado padre, ex- vagabundo, nos cocina.  
  
En medio de nuestro descanso, merecidísimo por cierto...(¡ Uf qué cansancio!), unos sonidos algo extraños nos despiertan. Oímos que alguien o algunos respiran como si hubiesen dado la vuelta a Tokio tres veces. Claro, pero no sabemos que quienes se están dando muchas vueltas son nuestros padres. Pero no le damos importancia ya que la urgencia de hacer pipí nos llama. Hacemos lo que teníamos que hacer, porque ya somos grandecitos como para poder pararnos como hombrecitos y ajustar la puntería suficientemente bien como para no ensuciar el piso que el pobre de papi limpia; y cuando volvemos a nuestro cuarto vemos unas bolsas en el piso tiradas y rebalsando de telas que a simple vista se ven bonitas. Nuestra ingenua y bienintencionada mente piensa que pueden sufrir un daño si es que se quedan en el piso y es o por eso que decidimos notificar a nuestros papás, como buenos niños que somos, lo encontrado para que lo retiren o hagan lo que tengan que hacer con eso. No lo hacemos nosotros no porque no queramos o porque no seamos capaces de hacerlo, ¡no qué va! , es simplemente porque somos pequeños y frágiles y nuestros pequeñísimos y fragilísimos bracitos no pueden alzar mucho peso. ¡ Quisiera volver a esa edad!  
  
Nos acercamos al cuarto de nuestros padres y aquellos sonidos extraños se hacen cada vez más fuertes sospechosamente. Pero seguimos sin prestarle importancia ya que creemos que puede ser alguna ave o animal de por ahí... ¡Claro! Como hay animales que repiten: "OH Kenshin" cada dos segundos!!!  
  
Abrimos la puerta sin tocar porque en la familia no hay tanta formalidad como con los extraños. Además a esa edad ¿ qué diablos es la formalidad? Nosotros solo queremos preguntar a nuestros queridísimos padres algo y satisfacer nuestra curiosidad. Nada más... no pedimos más... Y mira nada más la sorpresa que nos llevamos.  
  
Cuando entramos descubrimos a nuestros padres tirados en el piso en una situación bastante rara. Otou-san encima de Okaa-san haciendo quién sabe qué clase de tipo de arte marcial que tampoco sabemos a qué lleva. Pensamos rápidamente: Pose rara para ser Kendo... además la espada no está por ningún lugar... - al menos no llegó a tiempo para ver el uso que en estos casos se hace de esta -...( Hoy Kaoru y Kenshin tenían algo nuevo por que agradecer a Kami). No era Karate u otra de esas disciplinas porque ninguna pide como requisito que uno de los oponentes esté semi desnudo ¿ O sí? Entonces ¿qué era?  
  
Sea como sea por nuestra mente pasan una inmensidad de pensamientos casi nada coherentes. Pensamos en todo menos que en una noche como esta, pero con menos restricciones y control sobre sus voces, nuestros padres, con ese mismo tipo de "poses extrañas" y otras algo más raras que no es necesario señalar, hicieron lo que nadie en este mundo podría hacer de otra manera: A nosotros mismos. Claro... si es que nosotros creemos estúpidamente que nuestros padres dicen vamos a tener un bebé y salimos de la nada. Por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo aparecemos dentro del vientre de nuestra madre. Sí, quizá sepamos que eso ya pasó una vez pero eso fue en occidente, estamos en Japón y además Buda no embarazó a nadie de esta forma así que descartemos esa posibilidad... Somos sintoístas y estamos felices con nuestras creencias siempre y cuando no implique ir al aburrido templo todos los días. ¿ Cómo es que los adultos pueden estar parados murmurando algo que ni nosotros que estamos a su lado logramos escuchar. Imagínense Kami!!! ¡ Qué tontos pueden ser los adultos!  
  
De cualquier manera, la religión sirve muy poco o nada en momentos como estos... nuestra curiosidad está al grado extremo y eso para el caso específico de Kenji Himura significaba: Atormentar a mis padres hasta obtener la verdad sino... para eso está...  
  
----  
  
Esa noche, Kenshin y Kaoru se las arreglaron para sacar a Kenji del cuarto con una excusa bastante estúpida que solo un niño de cinco años se la cree. El pobre tenía los ojos rígidos tipo niño autista y del tamaño del plato donde almuerzas. Esperó afuera del cuarto a que sus padres se pusieran algo más decente, luego salieran y le explicaran qué era aquello que vio. Pero para cuando Kenshin y Kaoru salieron del cuarto con las caras más pálidas que la mona lisa de da Vinci y sus ropas triste e infructuosamente ordenadas, el niño estaba ya dormido recostado en una de las delgadas paredes. Soñando con qué clase de madres desnaturalizadas, semidesnudas y gimientes y padres no muy desubicados en ciertos terrenos.  
  
Kaoru lo tomó en sus brazos tiernamente y ambos lo llevaron a su cuarto. Al menos tenían una noche entera para divertirse pensando en cómo le explicarían a su hijo el que los haya visto haciendo, quién sabe y tenían suerte (¿?), un hermanito para él. Volvieron a su cuarto y cerraron la puerta rápidamente. Se sentaron en el futon y estuvieron sin hablar por unos segundos y luego comenzaron una de las pláticas que no pensaron nunca tener al menos hasta cuando su hijo tuviese trece años.  
  
Kenshin, nervioso, confundido, nada excitado y quizá con un trauma sexual por el resto de su vida, se pasó una mano por su cabeza y luego tomando tímidamente la mano de una Kaoru muy callada, dijo:  
  
Y ¿ ahora qué haremos?- Kaoru removió la mano de Kenshin y con una mirada llena de angustia y culpabilidad le dijo:  
  
No lo sé... no lo sé...  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente Kenshin y Kaoru estaban buscando el momento apropiado para hablar con Kenji acerca de lo del día anterior. Claro que no le dirían la verdad por su corta edad. Felizmente no tendrían que inventar ese tipo de historias acerca de abejas, cigüeñas o quién sabe qué tipo de animal estaba de moda en Japón, en ese tiempo, para inventar historias súper fantásticas acerca de cómo vienen al mundo los bebés. No necesitaban de eso ya que el niño los había descubierto con las manos en la masa... o mejor dicho... con las manos en el cuerpo. La mentirilla iba por otro lado.  
  
Sanosuke había llegado a " visitar", lo mismo que Megumi. Ante la sorpresa general, llegaron juntos y pasaron toda la mañana sin pelear. No se volvieron a decir mujer-zorro o cabeza de pollo, según sea el caso. En el dojo también estaban Yutaro y Yahiko quienes esta vez peleaban porque el primero había opinado acerca de la belleza de una de las jóvenes dependientas del Akabeko. Yahiko, siendo el joven irritable y celoso que siempre fue, empezó a pelear con su amigo acerca del tema. Yutaro se divertía al hacer enfadar cada vez más a Yahiko, causando que Kenji y todos los demás se rieran ante tal espectáculo.  
  
Para sorpresa de Kenshin y Kaoru, durante todo el día Kenji se estaba comportando naturalmente. Tenía el mismo comportamiento angelical de siempre: Molestaba a Yahiko, jalaba del pelo de su padre, abrazaba a su madre y a su tío Sano, y se sonrojaba al ver de cerca a la bella doctora. Esto daba pábulo a bromas de parte de Yahiko, quien tomaba esto como una dulce venganza, y empezaba el lloriqueo de siempre que Sano apaciguaba dándole un golpe a en la cabeza al: "mocoso" y asé haciendo feliz al pequeño demonio.  
  
Sanosuke tenía un apego increíble al pelirrojo menor. Lo veía hablar, caminar, correr y reírse con un brillo en los ojos parecido al de Kenshin. Pero no vayan a pensar tonterías queridos lectores, nuestro Sano no es paidofílico ni nada de eso; es solo que siente mucho cariño por Kenji, para beneplácito de Kenshin y tortura de Kaoru. Es que había que temerle a los consejos de Sanosuke... Kaoru no quería ver a su hijo andando por ahí con una indumentaria que tenga como sello el kanji "malo". De solo imaginárselo le da un soponcio de los peores a la pobre. Ni tampoco quería a su hijo apostando a los diez años y siendo perseguido policialmente... y quién sabe si el desgraciado de Saito lo mandaba a la cárcel como venganza contra Kenshin... y por ahí siguen los melodramáticos pensamientos de Kaoru...  
  
Era extraño que no hubiese peleas entre el street fighter y la doctora. Quizá estaban llegando a un entendimiento o quizá solo se cansaron de pelear y decidieron llevarse mejor y así descubrir la buena persona que hay dentro de cada uno y además... ¡¡¡NO!!! Definitivamente ese no era su estilo ¿verdad?... Aceptemos la primera hipótesis...  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru pasaron la noche anterior sin poder pegar el ojo. Se mataron pensando en la historia que inventarían. Kaoru le preguntó a Kenshin qué cosa le dijeron a él cuando era niño e hizo la pregunta usual: ¿Cómo es que vienen al mundo los bebés?. Olvidó que él no tuvo un padre que le respondiera aquello de la forma natural. Tuvo un shishio que le dijo: Baka deshi, vienen por error. Y ahí lo dejo al pobre más colgado que bandera en día del aniversario de la independencia de tu país. Kaoru, quien no estaba para reírse, solo insultó mentalmente al aprovechador del maestro de su esposo y se puso a pensar en otras alternativas. No se dieron cuenta cuándo fue que se quedaron dormidos pero en la mañana decidieron inventarle una improvisada historia.  
  
Sanosuke y Kenji habían pasado casi todo el día juntos. A Kenshin no le molestaba aquella relación entre Sano y su hijo. Aunque hubo un tiempo en que tenía algo de celos, ya que parecía que su pequeño se llevaba mejor con su mejor amigo, luego se dio cuenta que Kenji lo hacía porque quería ganar la atención de alguien más que la de sus padres y en Sanosuke encontró al postor más adecuado.  
  
Kenshin aún sonreía ante el recuerdo de que una vez, en un aniversario de bodas, Kaoru y él dejaron a Kenji al cuidado de Sanosuke por unas horas. Cuando volvieron los encontraron a los dos sentados en el portal de la casa cada uno masticando un esqueleto de pescado. Fue tan gracioso que ni siquiera Kaoru, con toda su preocupación de madre abnegada, pudo contenerse.  
  
Era la noche y Sanosuke había salido a escoltar a Megumi hasta su casa de pasada que Yahiko y Yutaro salían a trabajar al Akabeko en el turno de la noche al igual que el día anterior. Aunque Yutaro no necesitaba trabajar lo hacía porque creía necesario aprender a valerse por sí mismo a la vez que tenía la satisfacción de ganar su propio dinero y principalmente porque así podía fastidiar a Yahiko con más frecuencia. ¿ Acaso pensaban que el chiquillo era maduro?  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru decidieron comenzar la tan esperada plática con su hijo. Lo llamaron y el niño obedeció de inmediato, contrario a su costumbre, porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Tío Sanosuke no estaba y la diversión se había ido por el momento. Se sentaron en el comedor - sí aquella paupérrima salita con una mesa al medio que siempre sale en el anime... ahora ni los animes constan con un presupuesto decente... en qué mundo vivimos-  
  
Kenshin tomó el primer paso diciendo:  
  
Kenji... Okaasan y yo tenemos que hablarte acerca de algo...  
  
¿ Acerca de qué Okaasan?- preguntó Kenji a su madre dándole una de aquellas sonrisas heredadas de su padre. Kaoru luchó contra el impulso de abrazar al niño y dijo...  
  
¿Recuerdas que ayer entraste al cuarto y...  
  
¿y?- preguntó el niño muy interesado  
  
Ehhh- Kaoru no sabía qué decir  
  
Es que ayer Okaasan y yo estuvimos jugando un juego que suelen jugarlo en occidente...  
  
¿ A sí?- preguntó el niño. En su pequeña cabecita había una gran confusión.  
  
Sí Kenji-chan- respondió por fin Kaoru- ayer Otou-san y yo estábamos jugándolo y ...  
  
Y nos dimos cuenta que es muy peligroso y sobre todo cuándo se hace bulla... ¿verdad koishii?- interrumpió Kenshin con sorna en sus palabras a la vez que miraba a los ojos a Kaoru, a quien le dieron unas ganas asesinas de golpear a su esposo con su boken hasta que se cansara ¿ Cómo se atrevía a echarle la culpa a ella Cuando el necesitado era él?... *Que vuelva a acercárseme y le echo agua caliente*- pensó ella.  
  
Okaa-san, Otou-san...  
  
¿Sí Kenji?- respondieron al mismo tiempo dejando de lado su riña para después...  
  
Entonces estaban jugando,- ambos asintieron y Kenji dio una carcajada infantil y luego agregó: y yo que pensé que estaban haciendo el amor...- Agregó con mucha naturalidad, como si fuera el tema de conversación de siempre, es más como si fuera el tema de conversación normal de un MOCOSO DE CINCO AÑOS!!!.  
  
No es preciso decir que a Kaoru y a Kenshin la respiración se les cortó de súbito. Luego de un momento la sangre les empezó a subir a la cara, al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras del niño. Cualquier cosa habrían esperado de él menos algo así. Kami-sama!!! ¿Qué padre espera que su hijo de cinco años, al cual por cierto creía ingenuo, empieza a hablar de temas como estos como si nada. Los pobres se quedaron idiotizados por un buen rato. Los pensamientos de ambos tenían en común ser la confusión por antonomasia. Si la noche de ayer fue una de la más vergonzosas de su vida, esta, sin lugar a dudas, era la peor.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
¡¡¡Vaya sorpresa!!! ¿ Cómo un niño de esa edad sabe de esas cosas? Ummm... denme sus hipótesis en sus reviews. Pobres Kenshin y Kaoru...  
  
Recuerden la fórmula:  
  
¡¡¡MÁS REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS RÁPIDAS!!!  
  
¡Arigato gozaimasu por leer este fic!  
  
Shiomei 


	4. Capítulo cuarto

Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola Minna-san. Después de una larga espera aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ya no tengo exámenes y estoy de vacaciones!!! Tres meses de descanso!!! * Shiomei tiene un brillo en los ojos espectacular sinónimo de su alegría*  
  
Por si acaso alguien desea saber, mi nuevo mail ( solo para messenger) es:  
  
cheerfulandsmilinggirl@hotmail.com  
  
Muy largo? Sí... no sabía qué poner. Espero encontrarme con alguno de ustedes un día de estos, así que a ver si me dejan en sus reviews sus mails en hotmail para agregarlos a mis contactos. Ya no los entretengo más,  
  
¡ Vamos al fic!  
  
Ahora, ¡VAMOS AL FIC!  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic va para todos mis queridos reviewers. Gracias por el apoyo constante que me brindan. Espero sus comentarios para este fic también.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
¿ De casualidad ven mi nombre en los otros disclaimers? Creo que no. Si lo hacen, por favor vayan a un oculista porque mi nombre difiere tremendamente con el de Nobuhiro Watsuki, que es el creador de RK. Yo solo uso sus personajes para saciar mis ganas de escribir.  
  
  
  
Clave:  
  
* bla bla bla *? pensamientos  
  
  
  
INOPORTUNIDADES  
  
Previo:  
  
- Entonces estaban jugando,- ambos asintieron y Kenji dio una carcajada infantil y luego agregó: y yo que pensé que estaban haciendo el amor...- dijo esto como si fuera el tema de conversación de siempre, es más, como si fuera el tema de conversación normal de un MOCOSO DE CINCO AÑOS!!!.  
  
No es preciso decir que a Kaoru y a Kenshin la respiración se les cortó de súbito. Luego de un momento la sangre les empezó a subir a la cara, al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras del niño. Cualquier cosa habrían esperado de él menos algo así. Kami-sama!!! ¿Qué padre espera que su hijo de cinco años, al cual por cierto creía ingenuo, empieza a hablar de temas como estos como si nada. Los pobres se quedaron idiotizados por un buen rato. Los pensamientos de ambos tenían en común ser la confusión por antonomasia. Si la noche de ayer fue una de la más vergonzosas de su vida, esta, sin lugar a dudas, era la peor.  
  
--------  
  
Cuarto Capítulo.-  
  
- Ken...ji...??? - preguntó Kaoru casi atragándose en cada sílaba, como si hubiese comido un plato cocinado por ella misma.  
  
- Okaasan???- respondió Kenji con otra pregunta. En su cabecita tenía miles de hipótesis acerca del porqué del extraño comportamiento de sus padres pero ninguna iba por el rumbo correcto.- ¿ Dije algo malo?  
  
- Hai!, es... es decir no... Kenji... eh - y luego se calló de nuevo. No sabía qué decir y en momentos como estos era mejor cerrar la boca antes que decir la primera estupidez que se le saliera por impulso.  
  
Kenshin estaba idiotizado. Sí y, queridos lectores, no vayan a creer que era porque descubrió que su hijo no eran tan ingenuo como creía. No qué va. Si eso, al menos por el momento, le valía un rábano. Lo que no podía creer era que su hijo había salido más despierto que él. Él, con todo y su lado Battousai, nunca había sido tan... tan... ¿ Cómo decirlo para que no parezca grosero?... ummm... desenvuelto... eso es... desenvuelto respecto a esos temas. Un ejemplo de esto es que en su noche de bodas tuvo que pasarse media hora hablando con Kaoru de cuán linda estuvo la ceremonia, otra pensando en cómo acercársele y otra temiendo que los años años hubiesen "desgastado" ciertos" atributos" suyos. Y es que diez años no pasan en vano y él lo sabía muy bien. Aquella agilidad y destreza ya no eran las mismas en las peleas pero a la hora de... ustedes saben... pues todo estaba muy bien hasta al día siguiente que la espalda lo mataba. Sí. Su desempeño podía ser fabuloso en la cama tanto que Kaoru volaba tan alto que podía distinguir treinta formas distintas al oír su nombre en sus labios, pero al día siguiente él pagaba la factura... y cómo la pagaba. Dolía de solo pensar.  
  
Su noche de bodas sí que podía ser considerada bochornosa. La pobre de Kaoru después de sufrir un buen rato filosofando en la inmortalidad del mosquito comenzó a preguntarse si Kenshin estaba bien. Se acercó a él tímidamente, vestida aún con el kimono ceremonial, y movió algunos mechones color rojo incandescente que cubrían el rostro de su esposo. Este reaccionó al momento que sus manos rozaron su mejilla; algo dentro de él lo movió a poseerla y algo físico lo exteriorizaba perfectamente. Qué barbaridad ni siquiera empezaban nada y él ya creaba imágenes que están prohibidas de describir en este fic porque ya no existe el rating NC-17 y porque la autora prefiere navegar por terrenos menos escabrosos. Y más por instinto que por otro motivo decidió dar el primer paso. Solo basta decir que unas horas más tarde Kaoru estaba tan confundida por el cambio de actitud en Kenshin que deseó, por primera vez en la vida, haber vivido en la época del bakumatsu un romance prohibido con Battousai. Claro que luego se arrepintió de ese pensamiento... pero... si Kenshin era así de apasionado... imagínanse a su lado feroz... solo de pensar la hacía imaginarse cosas inadecuadas...  
  
Mala Kaoru... mala, mala y mala...  
  
Aunque rechazaba el pensamiento de hacerse viejo no podía evitar pensar en que en poco tiempo no tendría fuerzas ni para cocinar y eso significaba morir por envenenamiento con la comida que hacía Kaoru.  
  
¡No!- pensó- eso no... él tenía solo treinta y cinco años...  
  
** Corrección. Treinta y seis y eso significa que estás a cuatro años de la temida base 4** *Está bien, está bien... treinta y seis años ¿contento?... Oh Kami ahora empiezo a hablarme a mí mismo *. ¡ No!- volvió a exclamar para sí mismo y dejando de lado a su conciencia- No vale la pena Himura, ni aunque te lo niegues a ti mismo vas a lograr engañarte... confórmate... en unos pocos años, quizá un par algo más, ya no estarás apto para el "combate"... - un gesto de horror se formó en el rostro de Kenshin.  
  
Pobre Kaoru piensa en ella, ella tan joven y bella. ¡Pobre!, ella que esperaba tener una familia tan grande... qué vergüenza tener que decirle: Lo siento koishii pero mi espalda y "algo" más ya no me dan... tú sabes... la edad... ¿ Qué tal si adoptamos y hacemos felices a tantos niños que se encuentran sin padres en este triste y desgraciado mundo???  
  
¡¡¡ No, no y no!!!  
  
Ella seguro terminaría golpeándome con su boken en ciertos lugares que... auch!... de solo pensarlo ya le dolían. * No... es mejor que mientras esté en condiciones Kaoru y yo empecemos a pensar en nuestro próximo hijo... oro!?... hijo?!... * Con Kenji tenían suficiente para al menos tres milenios. Entonces mejor una hija, una niñita igual a Kaoru. Alto, pensándolo bien mejor una niña con la apariencia de Kaoru, porque si hereda el carácter... madre mía.... mejor ni pensar en eso... este mundo solo podía soportar una Kaoru ya que solo había un Kenshin para soportar a una sola; dos sería francamente imposible. Ya se imaginaba a madre e hija, boken en mano, listas para pelear, y con el mismo gesto de decisión en el rostro que muchas veces llevó a Kenshin a pensar, cuando aún no se casaba con Kaoru, si llevaría el mismo gesto en determinadas ocasiones y otra vez el curso de sus pensamientos se fueron por terrenos peligrosos...  
  
* Ay Kenshin ahora sí que estamos en líos!!!- El pelirrojo ya se empezaba a dar cuenta que estaba desesperado. Si solo Sano lo oyera ya se hubiera reído de él. Aquel tori atama si que era cruel... pero aún así él se había encariñado mucho con Kenji...  
  
... Kenji... . Está bien, él siempre quiso que Kenji fuera millas más inteligente, feliz, etc, etc... que él pero no era justo que saliera tanto así!!! Él estaba envejeciendo y aún no podía seducir convenientemente a su mujer sin que cruzara un tinte de rubor en su mejilla o sin que sucediera algo que les impidiera intimar, y su hijo ya hablaba de sexo como si fuera un tipo de juego... aunque él conocía ciertos juegos interesantes también... pero eso no va al tema! ... Himura no hentai!- se dijo a sí mismo...  
  
Pensándolo bien... alguien debería haberle contado acerca del tema al niño... ciertamente era perspicaz e intuitivo pero no era para tanto... " hacer el amor"... esa frase era usada por gente mayor, al menos eso él esperaba. Diablos! Ni él la usaba y su hijo ya lo hacía!!! Es más, debieron haberle explicado lo que ello implica... la mejor parte era que le ahorraba lo bochornoso de hablar con su hijo acerca de cómo vienen al mundo los niños además de darle ciertos "tips" necesarios para poder ser feliz en esos temas... pero...quién diablos era él para pensar en dar consejos?!?!?!? Él entre toda la gente no era el más apropiado para aconsejar acerca del tema. Si tenía problemas para pasar la noche con su mujer tranquilamente sin dolores de espalda y sin hijos interrumpiéndolos, imagínenese explicándole a su hijo eso... él ni siquiera era bueno hablando, siempre prefería evitar temas así de comprometedores. Quien quiera que haya sido la persona él le estaba agradecido...  
  
Además para cuando Kenji estuviera mayor y apto para aquella "charla", el sería un anciano que andaría con una espada de filo invertido que pesa más que él, con el mismo gi raído y color magenta, y la misma hakama color blanco que ya parecería un estropajo, mientras su esposa seguía joven y cada vez más disilusionada al tener una tropa de niños adoptados y una roca por esposo!!!!!. Luego los hombres seguirán viéndola, como siempre que no se dan cuenta que ella va con él a su lado, mientras camina hacia el mercado y él estaría atrás de ella tratando de igualar el paso con ello pero fallaría en el intento porque su espalda le comenzaría a doler... los hombres le dirían asquerosidad y media a su mujer, y él no podría defenderla, y seguro que su hijo haría su aparición, al lado de todos los huérfanos que habían adoptado, y todos se reirían de él en su cara y se compadecerían de su madre por haberse casado con un tonto como él... ¡ Eso no podía pasar!  
  
Kenshin movió la cabeza como queriendo disolver aquellas melodramáticas fantasías. Ahora la duda que lo embargaba era: ¿quién sería el que le comentó aquel "detalle" a su hijo?  
  
El meollo del problema era que Kenshin en vez de estar en shock o en bersek, como Kaoru, estaba sorpendido. Él sabía que para ciertos temas el no era precisamente un conocedor pero que su hijo de cinco años fuera tan carefree con el tema era la prueba que él necesitaba para saber que realmente él, a sus treinta y cindo años - treinta y seis!, le recordó de nuevo su mente - está bien, que a sus TREINTA Y SEIS años era un completo idiota en ciertos temas. Si su hijo hablaba con liberalidad y soltura de aquello a esa corta edad, no quería ni imaginarse cuando fuera adolescente.  
  
  
  
Lo que él no podía sentir debido a su estupor era que un ki estaba creciendo irremediablemente a su costado. Su hermosa, exquisita y no menos feminina esposa estaba roja de rabia.  
  
El caso de ella era distinto. No podía creer cómo su pequeñito, inofensivo, tierno, amoroso y alegre ángel se refirió a temas en el que ella ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con Megumi, a pesar que la mujer sí que era insistente para que ella le contara los detalles. ¡ Pero por Dios, su hijo tenía cinco años!. Él lo dijo como si nada, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo... bueno en realidad lo era pero... pero... nada explicaba que él supiera de eso... está bien, podía ser hijo de Kenshin y podría haber heredado el "instinto" de su padre * Y qué instinto! * pero no era para que supiera de esto así de fácil. Era labor de Kenshin darle aquella "charla" cuando creciera, al menos unos diez años más. pero ¿ cinco años?. Solo algo cruzaba por su mente: Aku. Soku. San. Nunca antes había concordado con el demente de Saito pero ahora le fascinaba la idea de aplicar sus creencias contra el maldito que corrompió a su inocentísimo y sacrosanto niño... y eso no podía esperar... la maldad había encarnado en alguien y ese alguien era: Sanosuke Sagara. Eso era seguro ¿ o no?  
  
Kaoru se levantó de donde estaba y sin dirigir palabra a nadie fue al dojo y cogió su boken, claro que hubiese preferido una katana pero no había una a la vista. Salió del dojo dejando a un Kenshin aún pensativo y a un Kenji con una gran interrogación en la cabeza. Sus padres eran raros pero... ¿ya estaban completamente idiotas?  
  
Luego de que Kaoru se fuera a ajusticiar al pobre de Sanosuke, Kenji empezó a jalarle de los cabellos a su padre para llamarle la atención. Este salió de su pequeño mundo de lamentos y observó a su hijo, luego dijo...  
  
- Kenji-chan... cómo es que ...  
  
- ¡¡¡Otousan!!! ¿a dónde ha ido Okaasan?- preguntó Kenji interrumpiendo  
  
- ¿Oro?  
  
- ¿Oro?- repitió el niño. - hasta en casos como este la estupidez predominaba.  
  
- ¿¿¿Tu okaasan??? - Kenshin miró a todos lados- dónde está?  
  
- ¿¿¿Eso te pregunté otousan- respondió Kenji con un gesto de impaciencia- se fue al dojo hace un momento y luego se fue a la calle... qué le pasa???  
  
- No sé Kenji-chan...  
  
- ¡¿No dijo nada?!  
  
- No. Solo empezó a repetir en voz baja: Eku. Toku, Chan Tori Atama o algo así Otousan.- Kenshin se paró rápidamente abriendo los ojos de un tamaño muy grande- sabes qué pasa?  
  
- No sé Kenji-chan pero si no me apuro creo que habrá una catástrofe...- dijo Kenshin incorporándose- quédate aquí cuidando el dojo... ¿está bien?...  
  
- ¡¡¡Está bien!!!- respondió el niño muy feliz al saber que le legaban una responsabilidad. Después que vio la figura de su padre alejarse frunció el ceño y se preguntó: ¿ Qué es una catástrofe? Lo mejor será preguntarle a ojii-san apenas lo vuelva a ver...  
  
  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.- Mientras tanto cerca a la vivienda de Sanosuke.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
  
  
Kaoru seguía caminando. La mirada fija hacia adelante. Su cabello amarrado en una cola muy alta y su expresión era la personificación del terror. Se iba acercando hacia donde vivía Sano. Su boken estaba lista en sus manos y preparada para darle una terrible lección al osado street fighter. Abrió la puerta de súbito y la vista ahí presentada no era una específicamente deseable. Si tan solo hubiese aguzado el oído un poco más hubiera sido más cauta como para no entrar de esta manera.  
  
Ahí, en medio de la habitación y sobre un futon estaba la figura conocidísima de Sanosuke y otra femenina, debajo de él, se reía de algún comentario que él le hacía al oído o, quizá, por alguna caricia. Con un gesto de disgusto ella solo dijo:  
  
- ¡¡¡SAGARA!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Jou-chan!!! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó incorporándose y dejando ver el rostro de la persona que estaba "acompañándolo". Cabello negro, piel blanca como la nieve y se podían distinguir unos labios muy rojo. No! no podía ser...  
  
- MEGUMI!!!!!!!! - gritó ella- QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!?!?!?!?  
  
- ¿¿¿No es obvio tanuki??? No sé cómo es que Kenshin y tú lograron tener a Kenji. Si no fuera yo quien cuidó de ti durante el embarazo aseguraría que sigues virgen... ho ho ho ho!!!!- respondió ella colocándose el cabello hacia la espalda y tratando de cubrirse un tanto el cuerpo quitándole la sábana a Sanosuke.  
  
- Mala decisión  
  
Al instante Sanosuke estaba tal y como vino al mundo. Kaoru estaba roja de furia y por el espectáculo que estaba frente a él. Nada mal, nada mal - pensó Kaoru-... ¿Kaoru Himura en qué diablos pensando?- se autorecriminó.  
  
- ¡¡¡Kitsune!!!!- exclamó Sano tratando de cubrirse lo que para ese momento era imposible de ocultar...  
  
- ¡¡¡ho ho ho ho ho!!!- se rió Megumi ante la expresión avergonzada de Sanosuke.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh Kami-sama!!! - dijo Kaoru volteando la cabeza y poniéndose una mano en la frente, olvidándose por un instante de la misión que había venido a cumplir.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el dojo Kamiya...  
  
Kenji, que estaba jugando en el corredor, levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose,  
  
- ¿Okaa-san, Otou-san?- preguntó el niño  
  
- No Kenji-chan. No es Okaasan ni Otousan...  
  
Kenji sonrió en reconocimiento. Se levantó y fue corriendo al encuentro de su querido:  
  
- ¡¡¡Ojii-san!!!  
  
La figura siempre impactante de Hiko Seijuro entraba al dojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Vio al niño corriendo a su encuentro. Cuando el niño ya estaba en sus brazos empezó a preguntarle:  
  
- ¡Ojii-san! ¡Ojii-san! ¿ Me trajiste el juguete nuevo que te pedí el otro día?  
  
- Por supuesto Kenji-chan  
  
- ¡¡¡Dámelo, dámelo!!!  
  
- Está bien Kenji-chan, pero primero dime...  
  
- ¿Qué, qué Ojii-san? ¡Dime rápido! - preguntó ansioso el niño. Seijuro hiko tenía una de las sonrisas más grandes que podía haber. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. parecía que ellos también sonreían. Luego él preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué reacción tuvo el baka deshi y la tanuki, - fingió toser - digo, tus padres cuando supieron - otro tosido - tú ya sabes ?- Preguntó tratando de contener la risa  
  
Kenji solo quedó mirando a su Ojii-san por un momento. Luego de dos segundos se echaron a reír juntos. Hiko pensó, mientras veía a su "nieto" jugar con el trompo que le había echo el mismo:  
  
- No hay duda que este niño se parece más a mí que al baka deshi. Definitivamente, mejor así.  
  
Una carcajada más y la alegría era casi, casi total, ya que para que fuera completa él necesitaba ver, personalmente, las caras de estupefacción de los padres del niño. Por el momento se conformaba con imaginar...  
  
Y no cabe duda que tenía una gran imaginación...  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
--------------------  
  
Notas finales:  
  
¡Ok Minna-san ya está hecho! ¿ qué les pareció el capítulo... horrible verdad???... no me convence... aún así. ¿¿¿ Qué creen que pasará luego???? ¡Hiko Seijuro es el causante de todo! ¡ Ese malvado! ¿¿¿Sanosuke pagará la factura por equivocación???  
  
Bueno Minna-san, si desean que suceda algo en este fic mándenme en sus reviews sus propuestas. Estoy dispuesta a recibir todas las ideas. Lo importante es que este fic los complazca a ustedes. ¡¡¡Ya que han esperado tanto no se merecen menos!!!  
  
Vamos, tú que acabas de leer esto aprienta el botón que está allí abajo y mándame tu comentario.  
  
Recuerda que:  
  
¡¡¡ MÁS REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS RÁPIDAS!!!  
  
Hasta la vista  
  
Shiomei 


End file.
